


Ways to Relax

by dramionetrash



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Comeplay, Cum shot, Cumplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Library, In the Dark, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, cum, dramione - Freeform, under desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramionetrash/pseuds/dramionetrash
Summary: Draco has his ways to relax and he’ll even help Hermione, if she’ll return the favor
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Ways to Relax

The hand that snaked out of the corridor and grabbed Hermione terrified her beyond belief. She tried to scream but someone had cast a silencing charm on her. She blinked to adjust her eyes to the dark but even in total darkness that blonde hair was bright enough to recognize. She scowled at him.

Draco smirked as he lifted the charm.

“What do you want Draco?”

He gave her a slow, predatory once over before clicking his tongue and reminding her, “What you owe me, remember?”

The memory came back to her vividly.

—————————————————————————

Hermione was the only one working in the library one night, or so she thought. It was late and she let out a groan as she stretched in her chair and felt her back pop.

“Why so tense, Granger?” Malfoy called from somewhere unseen.

Normally Hermione would worry about Pince but she’d left hours ago, and since 8th years were the only ones with the special privilege of being in the library after hours she couldn’t imagine anyone else was there.

Hermione groaned again and rolled her shoulders, “You have the same amount of work! How are you not tense?”

Draco stepped out of the aisle, idly flipping though a book. “I have my ways to relax.” He smirked when he said it but why should she think anything of that? It was Malfoy smirking.

“Well feel free to share them with me,” she huffed.

Draco came closer and leaned down on Hermione’s table. “I’d love to,” his face was full of mischief, “but you’ll have to owe me.”

Hermione looked up, half perplexed, half amused. Owe him what?

“So Granger, I relax you now, you relax me when I need it?”

Hermione snorted, still unaware of what he meant by “relax.” She agreed.

The next thing she knew Draco got down under the table. She laughed, “Malfoy, what are you doing?”

He didn’t answer her. He pulled her hips to the edge of her seat and lifted her skirt. Hermione gasped and smacked his head unseen, “Malfoy!”

He groaned from the pain but grabbed her by the wrist and demanded in a husky voice, “Granger hold still. I’m helping you relax.”

She was skeptical but listened. He slid her knickers down to her ankles with ease and she hated to admit but when his tongue touched her clit, her tension did melt away.

She bought her hands down under the desk to hold onto his now rumpled blonde hair and guide his head. Though she had to admit he didn’t need much guiding.

“A little slower, right there!” Hermione whispered hoarsely, leaning back.

Her thighs trembled around his head as something like a moan rasped from her throat.

He emerged from under the table with a satisfied smirk on his face, “Do you feel more relaxed now?”

Hermione nodded sheepishly.

“Good, then you owe me,” Draco wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and Hermione noticed then that it was glistening with wetness, her wetness.

“And what would you do if I said no?”

Draco smiled more devilishly, “I’d do it again, Granger. Or, I have other ways to relax you.”

Hermione was curious what his other ways were, but at that Draco slipped out with a final, “Don’t forget Granger, you owe me!”

—————————————————————————

“You didn’t forget did you?”

Hermione smirked, “I did actually. What do I owe you for? Perhaps you should do it again to refresh my memory.”

Draco let out what she thought was a moan, “Oh I will! But it’s my turn now, Granger.”

He cast a whispered lumos and for the first time Hermione could see the thrill in his eyes. Horny, nervous, thrill. She felt it too.

She shoved him gently and he stepped backwards, letting her guide him until his back hit the stone wall. Her fingers fumbled around his belt buckle but it didn’t take long until his trousers were on the ground around his ankles.

Hermione knelt in front of Draco’s semihard cock. It stiffened in her hand with a groan from Draco.

She looked up into his eyes with a devilish smirk, “I didn’t get to see you. Let’s keep it fair.”

He groaned but whispered “nox” and they were both in total darkness again.

Hermione ran her tongue along the length of Draco’s now fully hard cock and he moaned shamelessly.

Draco held Hermione’s head in both hands but let her control the pace. She wrapped one hand delicately around his balls while she swirled her tongue. 

She took his as deep as she could manage, and he moaned with her gagging noises.

With husky pants Draco pulled himself out of her mouth and fisted himself to a finish. He groaned in satisfaction as, in the dark unseen, his cum splattered across Hermione’s uniform.

Hermione was stunned. Draco sighed and she could tell his words came with an unseen smirk, “It’s too bad I can’t have a look at you right now, Granger. I bet you’re the most beautiful thing in the world covered in my seed.”

Hermione stood and assessed her sticky front. She scowled. She pulled out her wand to cast tergeo but Draco seemed to know what she was was thinking and took her by the wrist to stop her.

“I mean it. I bet you look fucking beautiful right now. Let me see?”

Hermione cast tergeo and his cum vanished. “I would say you can see next time, but of course, we’re even now. So next time is my turn.”

Draco groaned low in his throat. “Granger!” He sounded both annoyed and aroused.

“Next time!” She repeated.

Draco grabbed her by the hips and spun them so she was the one against the wall. “Unless next time is right now?” He slid a hand under her skirt and teased her over her knickers.

Hermione involuntarily bucked her hips toward him and he chuckled in satisfaction. But she regained her control. She slipped out and let her footfalls on the stone sound in the dark as she walked away.

“Next time!” She whispered into the corridor.

Draco groaned again but whispered back, “next time!”


End file.
